The Alphas Daughter
by britbailey87
Summary: My name is Aj Grady. I'm a 16 year old girl living with my dad. I don't have any other family that i know of. My mom passed away when i was born. I live with my dad at Jurassic World. I'm an apprentice trainer working under my dad and "uncle" Barry. one day i hope to train a T-Rex. starts a few years before the movie with my own twist. Rated M for language.
1. Welcome To Jurassic World

I was outside working on my dirt bike my dad got me to drive around on. The stupid thing kept stalling. I would have to go to the main park to get the stuff i need to fix it. I looked up when i heard the door to the bungalow open.

"Morning sweetheart." my dad said as he walked down the steps and kissed me on the head. "Morning dad. Did you see breakfast on the counter?" he nodded and sat down in front of his own bike. "I did. Thank you." i mumbled a quiet your welcome. He had a late night last night with the girls. They've been moody lately. Usually when he's up super late he has a headache when he wakes up.

"I'm gonna have to head to the main park shortly for a few things. Do you need anything?" he shook his head. "No. Barry gave us a day off. Told me that us Grady's are a pain in the ass cause we don't relax." i giggled. "Well he isn't wrong dad." i watched him roll his eyes and silently mock me. I gasped faking that i was offended and threw my oily rag at him hitting him in the face.

"You have 5 seconds to run." he glared at me. "What are you gonna do bout it old man?" my dad stood up, i quickly scrambled to my feet and took off running. I could hear him running after me. I know i can't outrun him even if he is older. He was in the navy for christ sakes. I screamed when i felt him pick me up from behind.

"Better beg for mercy little girl!" i struggled to get out of his grip. "Never!" i shouldn't have said that. He started tickling me. "No! Dad! Stop!" i was laughing like crazy. "Not until i hear you say mercy!" i nodded ferociously. "Ok! Mercy! Mercy!" he stopped tickling me. i took a deep breath and pouted. "Jerk."

He put a hand over his heart and chuckled. "You wound me Aj!" "oh i'm sorry dad… i forgot you have feelings. I didn't mean to hurt all one of them." i giggled as he rolled his eyes and got up. "Go hang out at the park creep. Might as well enjoy our forced day off."

I got up and dusted myself off. "I don't mind taking a day off. I'll probably go visit Rex. she's not doing to well these days." my dad sighed. "I don't know how i feel about you going near her A." I hated bringing up Rex to my dad. He was nervous because she's getting old and thats dangerous. Which i fully understand but i can't leave her alone. "I know dad. I'm very careful when i'm there. I never let my guard down, make sure i don't challenge her and i don't show fear. Everything you taught me."

Dad stood quiet for a few minutes thinking before nodding. "Be careful. And be back by dinner." i stood straight and brought my hand to my forehead giving him a salute. "Sir yes sir!" i walked over to my bike hearing him mumble "smartass".

I drove to the main park which wasn't that busy surprisingly. I said hi to all the workers as i passed by. I walked up to paddock nine and radio control. "Control can you please open worker door to paddock nine please." i waited a few minutes when the door unlocked and i walked in. since i was only 16 and not an official employee i didn't have access to paddocks like everyone else. Its not that i hated authority and rules but what if i'm in a paddock and need out quickly?

I looked around the paddock for Rex. it was unusually quiet in here which isn't a good sign. I walked around for a few minutes when i saw her curled up in a corner hidden from everyone. I could tell instantly something wasn't right. I walked up to her and put my head on her chest/stomach area. My stomach dropped. No heartbeat.


	2. Something New

I felt the tears sting my eyes as i shakily grabbed my radio. "L...Lowrey.. Are you there?" i took a deep breath to calm down. "Aj are you alright?! What's wrong?!" i sat down next to Rex and looked at her with a sad look. "Can you send a vet, Claire and my Father to Paddock 9? Please."

The radio was silent for a few minutes. "They are on there way. Is she?.." i didn't answer him. I just sat there waiting. Soon i saw my dad running towards me. I got up and sprinted towards him. I collided into his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He held us up and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Shhhh. Its ok. It will be ok." i cried into his neck. "its not fair! She was my friend!" i cried for a few minutes in my dad's arms til i was able to compose myself. "Miss. Dearing what will you do with her?"

"We will take her and cremate her. She will be taken care of." i nodded and said thank you. "Aj my nephew is here for the month, why don't you and him head out and enjoy the park today? I'll give you both VIP passes."

I look towards my dad for permission. He smiled sadly and nodded. I gave my dad another hug and followed Claire out of the paddock to the innovation center. "Zach. come here and meet someone." i watched a boy around my age walked over. I felt a light blush rise in my cheeks. He was definitely attractive.

"Zach this is Annabell Grady. She is a resident and apprentice here. Annabell this is my nephew Zach. he's here on break learning the ropes." i waved gave a quiet "hi." he smiled and waved back. "Well i have business to get to. You two have fun." she walked away and we just stood there.

"So…. what do you wanna do?" i shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me. I've seen everything." "ok well what is the must see thing here?" i instantly smiled. "The girls!" he raised a brow. "The girls?" i nodded and dragged him along to my bike. "Nope not happening!" he stopped and freed himself from my grip.

I looked at him. "Why not?" he gave me a "duh" look. "I'm not riding bitch." i thought of a way to compramise. "Lets make a deal! We push the bike to the nearby field. You learn to drive it then we can go see them!" he smiled. "deal!"

We started walking towards the field. "So. do you like it here so far?" Zach shrugged. "From what i've seen its cool. But i've been with aunt Claire most of the time." i understood how he's feeling. When i first came to the island my dad made me stay by his side the whole time. What's the point of being on an island with dinosaurs if you can't see the main attraction.

"Aj. hey you with me?" ooops. Must have gotten lost in my thoughts. I blushed a little and apologized. "Its all good. So you're an apprentice? What are you hoping to do?"


End file.
